


On Schedule

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Confident Peter Parker, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grey's Anatomy References, Kissing, M/M, Tony Stark is bad at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: They were both in a bad mood, an experiment went wrong, they were out of coffee and Peter's favorite sweater was in the wash — they argued for no reason, and yet it was enough for Tony to believe he'd blown it all.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110
Collections: The tuesday Celebration Flash





	On Schedule

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intoxicatelou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/gifts).



> 💙💙💙💙

"Tony," Peter tried again. The man was sitting on his bed, watching him with the widest eyes Peter had ever seen him sport, and with something that looked like fear in them? And hope? And it made no sense. Peter leaned on the doorframe of Tony's bedroom and tried to come up with a reason Tony still hadn't said a word — "Are you mad at me?" 

Tony blinked, "You yelled at me? You yelled at me and then you left and now you're here?" 

It was Peter's turn to blink, and to frown, and to laugh. 

"And now you're laughing at me. Fun times, Pete, I get it, my confusion is funny." 

Tony Stark was sitting on his bed with his arms crossed, practically pouting at him, and Peter stopped laughing. His heart skipped a bit as he finally got it. 

"You thought I wouldn't come back." 

The fact that Tony didn't give him a snarky, or less so, answer at that was enough confirmation. The look in Tony's eyes enough invitation to leave his spot in the doorway to come in and walk to him. 

Peter stopped right against Tony's knees, studying his face from above, and all he could do was to lean down and press their foreheads together as he tried to come up with words. 

"This," he started, biting his lip before drawing back and framing Tony's face with his hands, "is what happens when you and I argue. We do the yelling part, the sulking part maybe, and then," Peter paused, loving and hating the way Tony seemed hung on his every word, "and then I show up, or you show up. Okay?" 

Tony frowned again, and when he talked his voice sounded years, if not decades younger than the man Peter loved actually was, and it broke his heart a bit. "But you yelled." 

"And I'm showing up." Peter nodded at him. "On schedule." He added, trying for a smile but unable to resist kissing Tony when he looked at him like that, all confusion and tentative understanding mixing in. "From now on, you can expect me to show up. I'll always show up." 

Peter kissed him again, brushing his thumbs over Tony's stubbled cheeks, and breathed. 

"Okay?" 

Tony was the one who tilted his head up then, claiming Peter's mouth again for a long moment, finally uncrossing his arms to pull him onto his lap, and grinning against his lips, "Okay."


End file.
